


Before I Leave (Let Me Show You) (Art)

by Bluestonearden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestonearden/pseuds/Bluestonearden
Summary: So I had the pleasure of being paired up with, and doing an art piece for @scully_romanova_of_asshai's story,  'Before I Leave(Let Me Show You). It's one of the cutest stories I've ever read and let me tell you, the flashbacks to summer camp were very real! I also want to take a quick sec to thank the mods and everyone involved for helping to make this event possible. It was a lot of fun to be a part of, so once again, thank you!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Before I Leave (Let Me Show You) (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scully_romanova_of_asshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_romanova_of_asshai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [before I leave (let me show you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723890) by [scully_romanova_of_asshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_romanova_of_asshai/pseuds/scully_romanova_of_asshai). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on instagram/tumblr @lovettsp :)


End file.
